


Please Don't Try and Unlock my Caged Heart

by Deanwasneversafe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, This is my first fanfiction so bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanwasneversafe/pseuds/Deanwasneversafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Fanfiction so...feedback is definitely welcome! :) <br/>If you found this from my Tumblr, Hi! And Thanks, hope you enjoyed it</p></blockquote>





	Please Don't Try and Unlock my Caged Heart

“Special agent!” A sharp voice barked loudly.

A tall man, wearing a crisp black suit rolled his eyes, before turning with a somewhat questioning expression on his lightly freckled face, “Yes?”

“You are not to walk away when I initiate conversation with you.” A short and slim woman, wearing a white blouse and grey pencil skirt retorted, looking like she was trying to keep her annoyance professional. She had her brown hair pinned tidily into a bun on the back of her head, and aging lines around her mouth and forehead.

The man sighed, “I apologize, Naomi, but the conversation was becoming annoyingly one-sided and I wasn’t quite interested in a lecture.” He replied, his green eyes piercing hers.

Naomi’s fist’s clenched and her mouth tightened into a straight line, “I suggest, Mr. Winchester, that you show me some respect. I could have you out on the streets with a flick of my wrist.”

The man smirked, “Then why haven’t you gone through with it? With the countless amounts of times you’ve threatened me, I’ve become quite bored of it to be honest.” Naomi’s mouth seemed to open silently like a fish out of water, before she closed it with a snap and stormed off, leaving the tall, green eyed man alone. By now he could hear the snickers and murmurs of the other agents sitting at their desks. He refrained himself from giving them all incredulous and murderous looks. They were all so pretentious, it was sickening. All so petty, always taking orders too scared to even voice their opinion. Of course there were always the agents who spoke their thoughts, but that was only when they were planning their next mission.

He knew that he shouldn’t be so difficult, he was damn lucky to have gotten this job in the first place. If he didn’t have this job, he doubted he’d be able to afford food for himself. But he also knew that he was one of the best agents in the operative. They needed him, so he knew they wouldn’t just throw him out. Walking to his desk, he sat down and leant back on his chair. He swung side to side in boredom and earned himself several disapproving glances from the other agents. He glared at them all, smirking smugly when their eyes widened and quickly turned back to their computers.

It definitely boosted his ego, knowing that most of the highly-trained agents were afraid of him, some uncivilized boy from Kansas. But that was all they knew about him, none of them knew anything more. The only thing the other agents knew was that he was from Lawrence, and not the higher parts. Other than that, his past was strictly confidential.

Hearing loud and heavy walking, and a few other sets of shuffling feet, he looked up when they stopped at his desk. Naomi, two other male agents, and Naomi’s young apprentice, who he was sure thought of him as some sort of idol, were looking down at him. The apprentice, whose name was Ben, smiled brightly at him and held out a cup of what looked to be coffee, “This is for you, Dean, black; just how you like it. I also added a teaspoon of sugar because I heard that you preferred that to plain. I didn’t know what type of biscuit you wanted so I got you both because-“

A loud clearing of someone’s throat interrupted him, and he placed the coffee on Dean’s desk, stepping back with a sheepish smile, causing a small smile to tug at Dean’s lips. “I am here, to inform you that you have a new mission.”

Dean kept his eyes on the apprentice, “Thanks Ben, I appreciate it.” The smile that glowed on the boy’s face definitely made his day.

“I have the information here, and I need you to read it and come to the B2 block to initiate mission procedure.”

“I really mean it,” Dean continued, taking a sip of his coffee, “This is awesome, you should make me coffee more often.” He joked, completely ignoring Naomi.

“T-thankyou Dean, I’m glad you like it, and I’d be happy to make you coffee more-“

“Ben. I suggest you keep quiet, or else I’ll send you off. Agent Winchester, please refrain yourself from flirting with my apprentice we have work to do.”

Dean finally brought his eyes to Naomi and glared, his jaw clenching, “Of course we do, carry on.”

Naomi drew a breath through her nose and continued, “Here’s all the information we’ve gathered and we need you to come with us in five minutes to meet your new partner.”

Dean almost spat out his coffee, “What?”

Naomi’s upper lip twitched as she looked down at him disgustedly, “You heard me Agent Winchester, you have a new partner. I suppose the boss didn’t want you working alone.”

“And why not?” Dean replied, putting his coffee on the table and standing onto his feet, standing tall over Naomi. “I’m perfectly capable of working alone, there’s no need for me to work with anyone else.”

Naomi sighed, “I understand that you like to ‘work alone’ like a bad soap opera, but this agent is specialized in this type of mission and will be of use to you.”

Dean swallowed down the sudden fear that burned in his throat. He couldn't have a new partner, he couldn't have any sort of partner. Not after what happened with-Not after the accident. He would rather get himself killed than someone else. He couldn't let that sort of thing happen again. Not ever.

"No."

"No?"

Dean swallowed, "I can't have a new partner. I'll be fine by myself." he said, his voice becoming panicked, "I swear I will, you don't need to bring anyone else in-"

"I'm afraid they're already here Agent Winchester." Naomi said, her voice sounding as sorry as it probably ever could.

Dean looked up at her and searched her eyes, willing her to understand, he _couldn't._

Naomi sighed, "I'm sorry, agent but the boss has ordered it."

 

~

 

Dean followed Naomi and the two other agents down the winding halls of the headquarters. He didn’t understand why she needed two other agents with her. Walking beside her like bodyguards, as if he was unpredictable and dangerous. Although, he probably was with all these thoughts swirling around in his head. Naomi’s apprentice, Ben was walking beside him with a clipboard clutched to his chest. He must’ve been about, twenty three, maybe twenty four and staring at the ground with a light blush on his cheeks. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous around Dean. Dean was nothing special; he wasn’t am idol or anything. He wasn’t good, or autograph worthy. But it looked like Ben was just about to ask for one.

When they turned suddenly into room A8, he was presented with a group of people, all dressed in crisp suits like his own except one. The man was wearing a tan coloured trenchcoat and a crinkled suit shirt and pants. When he turned he had the bluest eyes Dean had ever laid his eyes upon, with dark brown hair that flopped on his head and dark sun-tanned skin. The man eyes caught his and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. They kept staring, until Dean quickly looked away to the others in the room.

_Please don't be my partner._

They introduced themselves as the operatives in the Headquarters in the next state over. Dean made himself seem professional and nodded and shook hands when he introduced himself. Making sure, his eyes didn’t stray too long at the man in the trenchcoat. He wondered who he was and what he was doing here. He didn’t look like an agent, which made him wonder who his new partner was. Other than him, he was the only one that looked fit enough to be an agent. The others had grey hair and looked like they sat at desks all day.

Naomi turned to him with a tight smile, “Agent Winchester, meet your new partner.” She gestured to the person standing in from of him He looked up to see the man in the trenchcoat giving him a small smile.

“You’re my new partner?” He asked, not meaning to sound so accusing and surprised.

The man looked down and nodded, “Don’t worry, I look much less barren when in uniform.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, his voice was much lower than he had expected, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was…nice. He mentally kicked himself, _No, don't get attached-don't get attached-don't get attached_ -

“Uniform?” he asked.

The man nodded, “Yes. In a suit”

Dean nodded, looking slightly embarrassed, of course he meant a suit, “Right yeah, that’s-that’s what I thought I just didn’t know if that was what you were implying.”

He stopped when he heard the man chuckle and Ben, who he had completely forgotten was there, cough loudly. He glanced at him and noticed that the apprentice was glaring at the ground and occasionally glaring at the man in the trenchcoat too. He wondered what his problem was.

“My name is Castiel.” The man said, holding his hand out, “You must be Agent Winchester.”

“Call me Dean.” He said, taking his hand, “Please, call me Dean.”

In the corner of his eye he saw Ben’s hand clench into a fist.

Castiel looked surprised, “Oh, I heard that you preferred to be called by your surname.”

Dean let go of his hand and blinked, “Oh, yeah.” He replied and smirked, making a ‘come closer’ gesture with his finger.

Castiel’s brow furrowed slightly before he leant forward.

“But that’s only people I don’t like.” He whispered into Castiel’s ear before pulling away and smiling.

He heard Ben groan beside them which cause his brow to furrow as he looked at the boy. Opening his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by Naomi, “If you two are done flirting, we’ll take you your room to plan for the mission. You also need to pack as you’ll be leaving tomorrow morning to New York.”

Dean coughed, “What?”

Naomi sighed, “You do seem to enjoy using that word. I wonder if it’s the only one in your vocabulary.”

He heard Castiel stifle a laugh and he glared at them both, causing Castiel to fall silent immediately.

“Yes, you’re leaving tomorrow morning by plane.” Naomi continued.

_Plane?!_ “Uh, do you think, maybe we could go by car? Or train or something?” he asked, looking worried.

Naomi sighed, “I’m sorry Dean but we’ve already booked the flights.”

Castiel stepped forward, “Is there a problem?”

Both Dean and Naomi answered and said, “No, no problem.” And, “Dean is afraid of flying.” At the same time.

Dean could feel heat spread onto his cheeks and expected Castiel to laugh at him, but the dark haired man only looked concerned, “If it’s a problem I don’t mind taking another form of transport.”

Naomi looked at them both and shook her head, “I’m sorry but the flights are already booked and it’s too late to change now.”

Dean swallowed harshly and nodded, “No, yeah, it’s fine. I’m sure I can handle a few hours.” He noticed Castiel staring at his throat and he wondered whether he had something on it. He rubbed at it self-consciously and Castiel’s eyes immediately flickered back up to his face.

Naomi nodded, “Alright, Castiel is staying with us for the night so he’ll be staying in the room with you.” She said, looking at Dean.

Dean stared at her, “We’re sharing a room?”

Naomi rolled her eyes, “Yes Dean, I’m afraid you’re going to have to learn the concept of sharing. I hope your room is tidy, for it’d be quite embarrassing if Castiel were to walk into your room with all your under garments lying around.”

Dean felt himself blush heavily, “I-uh, no, no that won’t be a problem, every-everything is perfectly kept.”

He looked down at the ground as Naomi nodded promptly, “Well then, I’m sure you’re perfectly capable of taking Castiel to your room yourself so I shall leave you to it.”

Dean nodded and waited as Castiel picked up his bags. He offered to carry them for him but Castiel insisted he’d carry them himself.

As they walked, Dean willed Castiel to say something stupid. Just so Dean could hate him. Dean couldn't start liking him, he couldn't get attached. He promised himself, he promised Sam.

Dean glanced over, “So where are you from?”

_Goddammit_

Castiel looked up, adjusting the strap on his shoulder, “I-Um-America?”

Dean stared at him before laughing at Castiel’s confused expression, “I meant which state.” _Dammit, stop laughing_

Castiel’s face cleared, “Oh, I’m from Chicago, Illinois." He said, moving the strap on his shoulder again.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Wow, really? That’s, pretty cool actually.” _Pretty cool? No it isn’t. It’s stupid; it’s a stupid place full of stupid people._

Castiel looked confused, “I don’t see how that could be ‘pretty cool’ but alright, whatever.”

Dean chuckled almost humourlessly, _he doesn’t get it. Good._ “Yeah, I bet.”

He ignored Castiel’s confused look as he sped up his walk, walking in front of Castiel and making his way to his room. He should’ve guessed that Castiel would be some uptight city boy. Like, what kind of a name was Castiel? Some posh, biblical name or some shit. _Good, keep thinking like this and you’ll hate him by tomorrow._ He ground his jaw and continued walking. He only paused to make sure Castiel was keeping up.

When he reached his room, he stopped at the door and unlocked it. Castiel walked up to him and waited patiently for Dean to open it. Dean pushed the door open and walked in, “Welcome to your room for the night.” He said bluntly, gesturing to one of the simple, single beds sitting on the right side of the room. “You can sleep there, sorry it’s not five-star.”

Castiel put his bags on the bed and Dean could feel him staring at the back of his head. He ignored it and started packing his bags for the New York trip. _Make him hate you, make him hate you. Say someone douche-like._ After a couple of minutes Castiel broke the silence, “Okay what’s your problem? I don’t understand what I could’ve done for you to suddenly get angry at me. All I did was say where I was from.”

_He’s getting angry._

Dean turned to see Castiel staring at him with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. His trenchcoat had been ditched and now he was just wearing his tucked in, white suit shirt and pants. Dean blinked and willed himself not to check out the moderately attractive man standing in his bedroom, “I-um-“

Castiel raised an eyebrow and waited.

Dean swallowed, “Okay look, I get that you’re my new partner and all, but I don’t want one, okay? I was perfectly fine working alone. But the big boss wants us to work together, and I can’t argue. I’m not big on the whole socializing and being friends so if we keep this strictly business that would be great thanks.” He drew in a breath and waited silently. _Keep going, look blunt_.

Castiel paused for a second before scowling, “So what? You don’t want a partner so you get angry at me? Is that how it’s going to work?”

Dean blinked in surprise, “What?”

“I tell you where I lived and now you hate me? If you didn’t want to be friends you could’ve just said so. There was no need to lead me on-“

“Wait what?!” Dean asked, his brow furrowed in confusion, “When did I lead you on?” _Goddammit Dean! Stop asking questions; just say yes you did lead him on._

Castiel’s eyes narrowed, “So you’re just that friendly to everyone you meet?”

Dean swallowed; he could see the hurt flash behind his eyes and willed himself not to apologize.

Instead he just shrugged and made himself look unfazed, “Sure.” 

He saw Castiel blink in surprise before swallowing and nodding, "Alright, fine." he said.

"Oh, and also, I changed my mind. You can call me Winchester."

Castiel looked up suddenly and Dean could almost feel the hurt, surprise and anger that radiated from the man standing opposite him.

"Fine." He said through clenched teeth, "Anything else?"

Dean smirked, "No I think we covered it."

Castiel nodded and turned away and almost immediately Dean's facade broke away at the sight of Castiel's back.

Dean opened his mouth to say something before he stopped himself and closed his mouth with a snap. This was good, this was supposed to happen. Now he didn't have to worry about caring too much.

He nodded to himself, _this was a good thing. This is good, it's all good._

He turned away and continued packing, but then why did it feel like it wasn't?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction so...feedback is definitely welcome! :)   
> If you found this from my Tumblr, Hi! And Thanks, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
